hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1872 Birdlantic Storm Year
The 1872 Birdlantic Storm Year was a below-average season, with the normal numbers of tropical cyclones were 22-23 every year. Most names this year were retired for governmental reasons, Odin, Ria and Sinta, while Aletta, Cindy, Emilia, Floyd and Gert were retired for causing damages, mostly in Birdland. 1872 was tied with 1877 for having 5 storm names retired. This was supposed to be an-average season, if there were more storms. The Florduck Is. Weather Meteorolgical Monitoring Agency or FIWMMA and Birdland Storm Monitoring Agency or BSMM were much good in making updates this year, while Tropical Storm Emilia-Floyd had the most weirdest track of all-tropical cyclones, Emilia for the weird track, while Floyd for making landfall with heavy rains. Hurricane Wilma (2005).jpg 220px-Hurricane Wilma 21 oct 2005 1625Z.jpg Hurricane Wilma 2005.gif Strongest storm: Gert (08L) Hurricane Wilma 2005.gif 220px-Hurricane Wilma 200510211415.jpg Winds/Pressure: 880mb, 320kph SYSTEMS: Hurricane Aletta (01E) Hurricane Rina (2011) - New.jpg Hurricane Rina (2011).jpg Hurricane Rina (2011) Atlantic.jpg Aletta formed from a tropical wave from Baftica. It became Tropical Depression 01E in February 12 and became Tropical Storm Aletta 6 hours later. Tropical Storm Aletta made landfall in the Barrier Islands, and dissipated. The remnants of Aletta continued on until it exited Birdland landmass, where the LPA slowed down, became Tropical Storm Aletta 2.O and became a Hurricane on February 17. Hurricane Aletta intensifying off the coast of Narlia, prompted evacuations to all ducks and residents who are living there. By the next day, Aletta has became a Category 4 Hurricane, and strengthened even further. Aletta made landfall on Yeke City, Zenith State on February 19. Hurricane Aletta weakened to a Category 3, and hit Port Capricos on Florduck Is. as a Category 3. It absorbed a developing Tropical Depression 02L, which was expected to be B___. Hurricane Bret 1999.gif Hurricane Bret (1993).PNG Hurricane Bret (IR).jpgHurricane Bret (03L) A Tropical depression formed east of Birdland. It became Tropical Storm Bret and hurricane in March 27. Bert intensified to a Category 4, with residentspanicking of Bret as dangerous as Allen. Bret passed high wind shear and weakened to a Tropical Storm really fast. Bret made landfall in Genentech State, West Of Houston. Bret dissipated on April 2. No deaths and only minor damages is what Bret caused. Luckily, Houston did not expect a Allen-sized disaster. 110824 Hurricane Irene.jpg HURRICANE CINDY (04L) Cindy formed as a Tropical Depression east of Barbudas Island, 345miles from Birdland. Cindy rapidly intensified from May 12-14 as a Hurricane to a Category 3. Cindy passed Barbudas and caused a million damages. TROPICAL STORM EMILIA-FLOYD (06L) Subtropical Storm Nate Track (2017 - Money Hurricane).png Subtropical Storm Nate (2017 - Money Hurricane).jpg From Florduck Is, Tropical Storm Emilia formed. It exited into the Baftica Reporting Station, where it was named Rogue Storm “Uru”. Uru/Emilia degenerated, while the remnants crossed back into Birdland, where it regenerated into Tropical Storm Floyd. Floyd’s remants hit the battered island five years ago, where the county requested to retire Floyd because of the damages. The Florduck Is Weather Agency decided to retire Floyd, with Franklin, for good. HURRICANE GERT (07L) Hurricane Gert (1999).png Gert developed as Rogue Storm Mohatu east of Baftica. Becoming a hurricane, Mohatu entered the International Date Line, with the latter naming it as Gert, Gert weakened after becoming a Category 5, and recurve. It hit Florduck on June 25, with the Florduck Is. Weather Agency deciding to retire Gert for good. OTHER SYSTEMS.... A Tropical depression formed in the east of Baftica. The Birdland Meteorlogical Monitoring Agency designed it as Tropical Storm Denise, while Duckland County Agency designed it as Tropical Depression Denise. Denise failed to intensify, because of wind shear, and hit Count Clarence State in Baftica on June 2. The remnant Of Denise headed out into the open, while Baftica Agency called the reintensified ”DENISE” as Rogue Storm Ahadi, the first storm of the Baftica Area Of Responsibility. STORM NAMES: Aletta (1000) Bret (1001) Cindy (1002) Denise (1003) Emilia (1004) Floyd (1004) Gert (1005) Helene (unused) Ivor (unused) Jella (unused) Katrina (unused) Levi (unused) Mar (unused) Nenevie (unused) Odin (unused) Philippe (unused) Ria (unused) Sinta (unused) Tammy (unused) Vince (unused) Wilma (unused) AUXILAIRY- Alpha-Omega (unused) RETIRED NAMES: In January 1873, the Florduck Is. Agency retires, Aletta, Cindy, Emilia, Floyd and Gert with Arlene, Collette, Franklin and Ghita for 1877. The other agencies requested to retire multiple names, like Sinta, because of the Candidates, Sinta was retired for the name similar to President Ulysses wife, Carsinta Eleanor. It was retired with Stan for 1877. While Odin was lately retired in 1875 when Mayor Odin Rose was elected as a Vice President. Ophelia replaced it. Category:Past hurricane seasons